


Sangre de Stark

by CountingStarks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Roose Bolton decide darse un festín con el heredero de los Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece al gran George R.R Martin, junto a los personajes que se describen a continuación. Esta historia es hecha unicamente con el fin de entretener y divertir, de fan para fans. 
> 
> Este fanfic sirve como apetura a un reto que nos hemos propuesto una amiga y yo, sobre diferentes historias a lo largo del mes de octubre que abarcan distintos temas de Halloween. El primero, es de Vampiros.

La pesada capa se arrastraba por los suelos siguiendo cada paso que daba. Los pasillos de Fuerte Terror estaban tenuemente iluminados, con una antorcha encendida cada dos espacios. Su mirada gris iba fija hacia el frente, sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más de prisa que nunca antes.

Llevaba unos años esperando este momento, y no podía creer que por fin había llegado.

Dobló en uno de los pasillos hacia la izquierda, tomando una de las antorchas para ilumina su camino. Había dado órdenes específicas de que ese pasillo se mantuviese a oscuras, evitando así que cualquier ápice de luz se colara a la habitación donde se guardaba _su comida_. Roose Bolton era un hombre bastante específico respecto a todo lo que se propone, sin darle vueltas y sin entretenerse demasiado. Pero ahora, tal vez se permitiera disfrutar de ese momento.

Los Stark siempre habían sido una familia orgullosa, pero tal vez muy descuidada. Lord Eddard estaba en cama, moribundo debido a unas fiebres repentinas, por lo que las responsabilidades habían caído sobre su esposa y su hijo mayor, quien no quería absolutamente nada que ver con eso a pesar de ser su deber. Por eso mismo no fue tan difícil convencerlo de ir a su castillo sin avisar a nadie, prometiéndole que pasaría un día libre de toda responsabilidad, una especie de calma en medio de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo; “ _Muy fácil_.”

Se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo. Ahora no solamente sentía el corazón latir con fuerzas, sino una deliciosa presión en su entrepierna. Abrió la puerta, y observo a _su cachorro_ de lobo, su propio festín personal. El joven Robb Stark yacía inconsciente amarrado en la enorme “x” de madera que sostenía al hombre flagelado en su estandarte. Su apariencia no daba a entender que fuera un chico de apenas diez y seis años, si no de un hombre adulto y maduro. El pecho y el abdomen estaban desnudos, con una fina capa de vellos tan pelirrojos como los que reposaban en su espesa barba, un contraste ciertamente particular. Llevaba como prenda de vestir únicamente los pantalones, que estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Con lentitud, se dispuso a encender las velas que estaban en una mesa redonda de madera, iluminando así un poco la habitación. Esa tenue luz sería más que suficiente, por lo que apagó la antorcha y se acercó a él. En otro momento hubiese sido imposible observarlo tan cerca y tan fijamente. El muchacho había sacado los mejores rasgos de sus padres; el cabello castaño con tonalidades rojizas, los profundos ojos azules, una nariz del tamaño adecuado, todo junto en una piel pálida y suave al tacto, acompañado de unos labios que lograban despertar los deseos más profundos que era capaz de sentir. Estaba cerca, y el sonido de sus latidos llegaba con fuerza a sus oídos. Estaba relajado en su inconsciencia. Sus latidos eran calmados, acompañados de su suave respiración, el subir y bajar de su pecho, contrastando con la excitación que Roose sentía en ese momento.

Prácticamente podía saborearlo en ese instante. El aroma de su sangre era algo que no podía comparar con otro olor, puesto que era una como el olor a carne quemada envuelta en salsa de miel. Inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que el aroma de su sangre reflejaba esa actitud tan peculiar que manifestaba en las reuniones que celebraba su padre cada cierto tiempo; un chico queriendo parecer más hombre de lo que realmente era, con una expresión dura y seria, pero de palabras amables, cordiales y que empezaban o terminaban con un “Mi lord” que sonaba, a los oídos de Roose, tan dulces que le provocaba arrancarle la garganta con sus propias manos. Su instinto bestial era mucho más fuerte que el de su hijo Ramsay, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más sutil. Al menos, de él no podían decir que disfrutaba cazando personas acompañado de sus perros.

Robb movió el rostro, y Roose se separó de él, tomando asiento en una silla de madera, dejando que sus ojos grises siguieran detallando ese cuerpo tan atractivo mientras despertaba. El chico comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, y poco a poco los ojos del muchacho se abrieron finalmente, desorbitados y perdidos, acostumbrándose con dificultad a la tenue claridad del lugar. Le costaba, por supuesto, pero la voz gélida del señor de Fuerte Terror le hizo espabilar más rápido, encontrando una dirección en donde enfocar su mirada.

— ¿Durmió bien, Lord Stark?

El muchacho mantuvo su expresión lo más seria que pudo, hasta que sintió las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos. El corazón se le aceleró, y el bombeo de sangre sonaba más fuerte. Para Roose, era la más dulce música, como si los mismísimos Dioses le estuviesen abriendo la puerta al paraíso.

— Le he hecho una pregunta, _Lord_..

— Una pregunta que no me place contestar en este estado. Libéreme, y podré contestar con todo gusto.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca con lentitud, marcando cada palabra. Intentaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo, a pesar del miedo que evidentemente sentía. Se sacó los guantes de cuero y los dejó sobre la mesa, para luego desabrochar su capa y dejar que ésta cayera en el espaldar de la silla. Se levantó con calma y elegancia, con su glacial mirada gris encarando aquellos ojos azules que deseaba arrancar de sus cuencas. Se acercó, y esta vez su mano derecha se atrevió a tocar aquellos rulos rojizos. Como si se tratase del toque de millones de agujas calientes contra la carne viva, el muchacho intentó soltar el agarre, sin éxito. Bajó la mano con lentitud, disfrutando tocar su piel sin ningún tipo de temor o remordimiento y esta vez jugó con algunos vellos de su espesa barba por unos pocos segundos. El camino continuó hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde el dedo pulgar se posó sobre la arteria principal en su lado izquierdo, sintiendo la sangre correr por ahí, desbocada y con desasosiego. El niño lobo estaba asustado, y no sabía cómo ocultarlos; “ _Delicioso._ ”

— ¿Por qué?

El mayor simplemente ignoró lo que decía, más no pudo ignorar el sonido exquisito de su voz temblorosa. Aquel niño no sabía que estaba sucediendo exactamente, pero se imaginaba lo que podría suceder. Rápidamente, pasó su mano ahora por el pecho y el abdomen, sintiendo esa fina capa de vellos juveniles con diversión. Era un niño tan verde como los campos de El Dominio. Dejó de tocar el cuerpo del muchacho, y se dedicó a observarlo, llevando su mirada desde el ombligo hasta encontrarla nuevamente con sus ojos azules.

— Solo he probado sangre Stark una vez, y fue hace ya demasiados años. Quiero volver a experimentar su sabor.

Aquella respuesta hizo al joven tragar grueso, Roose le había confirmado entonces aquel rumor de que en Fuerte Terror estaba la piel de un ex Rey del Norte, algo que muchos sospechaban, pero no tenían la valentía de preguntarle al mismísimo señor Bolton.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, tomó los rulos del muchacho con fuerza, halando su cabeza hacia un lado y dejando su cuello totalmente descubierto. Robb no pudo evitar que un sonido de dolor saliera de su boca al sentir como la mano del mayor lo agarraba y jalaba el cuero cabelludo. Roose pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de piel, desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula del chico. La sangre se había alborotado aún más, si eso era posible, y el Bolton lo había podido sentir en su lengua.

La piel del muchacho sabía al frio verano norteño. A nieve. El frenesí que embriagó a Roose le hizo perder todo su autocontrol. Llevaba años esperando hacer eso, y simplemente no aguantaba más. Sin darle oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa, mordió el cuello del niño lobo con toda la fuerza que su mandíbula era capaz de ejercer. Los gritos llenaron la habitación, llenos de agonía y pánico, mientras que Roose se dedicaba con fiereza a arrancar y masticar algunos trozos de piel, al mismo tiempo que bebía la sangre con ahínco. Las uñas de Robb rasgaban sus palmas, ya que la soga no dejaba que moviera los brazos. Los pies se movían frenéticos, y Roose no era capaz de distraerse de su tarea. Había entrado en una especie de frenesí al sentir la sangre caliente del Stark llenar su boca y su garganta.

Soltó entonces la cabellera del chico, para posar ambas manos en las caderas del lobo como punto de apoyo, mordiendo más, arrancándole más tajos de piel  y bebiendo su sangre sin querer detenerse nunca. Era delicioso sentir como el corazón del chico latía con fuerza debido al miedo, y como poco a poco dejaba de mover las manos y los pies. La vida había comenzado a abandonar ese joven cuerpo, y por fin Roose volvía a sus cabales.

Se separó de él soltando un pequeño gemido de éxtasis. Había eyaculado en sus pantalones mientras sentía toda esa sangre caliente invadir su cuerpo. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano derecha, clavando su mirada gris en los pálidos ojos azules y sin vida del muchacho. Habían quedado abiertos, en una expresión de autentico horror.

— Un festín espectacular, Mi señor de Stark.

Roose volvió a ponerse los guantes y la capa con lentitud. A pesar de haber eyaculado, aún sentía su miembro medio erecto, con ganas de algo más. Su esposa tendría que hacerse cargo de eso. Abrió la puerta de la recamara, y fuera su hijo Ramsay esperaba con un enorme cuchillo en mano.

— Quita la piel del rostro con cuidado. No quiero ningún daño innecesario.

Ramsay asintió sin decir palabra, y se encerró en la habitación. Roose se sentía glorioso, puesto que había acabado con la vida de _otro_ Stark, y ahora tendría dos pieles de colección decorando las mazmorras más oscuras de Fuerte Terror.


End file.
